Disease
by Deutschykins
Summary: Stork is more paranoid than ever, for some reason he's been feeling weird around Finn. It's a disease that he's never had before. Multichapter. M/M, Stork/Finn in later chapters. Future lemon.
1. Disease

Hey everyone! Well it's Valentine's Day, and for me that means plenty of yaoi fanfics, and Storm Hawks love. This one is going to be a multichapter fic and I haven't done one in a while so wish me luck. So on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, Stork, or Finn. If I did, there would be a lot more yaoi times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day for the Condor and the Storm Hawks in general. They had to endure multiple attacks and Stork was losing it. Of course, this was no different than any other day. The crew found a good hiding spot for the Condor underneath the ledge of a mountain and Stork deployed the grappling hooks.

"How are we holding up Stork?" Aerrow asked as he walked up to the Merb at the wheel. "Well…our crystals need to be re-stocked, our shields are down, and I keep feeling this strange tickle in the back of my head." Stork answered, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head.

Aerrow smiled at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the pilot flinch a bit from the touch. "It'll be alright Stork, you're just paranoid, we've had a lot of attacks today and all you need is rest." The Storm Hawks leader said reassuringly, trying to calm Stork down.

"Rest? There's no time to rest! We could be spotted at any moment and with the Condor in its current state, it only means a painful demise at the hands of the Cyclonians!" Stork panicked, his eye twitching. His sudden outburst frightened Aerrow a little.

"Okay, how about this, you go to your room and relax for a bit. If anything does happen, I'll get you." Aerrow tried to persuade him. Stork visibly slumped before finally giving a shaky and unsure "Okay." With that, he headed off to his room.

Finn walked through the doors just as Stork was leaving, catching a glimpse of the nervous and worn down Merb. "What's up with him?" Finn asked. "He's just being himself. But I'm worried about him he's been up for three days, trying to keep us out of Cyclonian territory. It's been pretty rough on him." Aerrow answered Finn with worry in his voice.

"You want me to try to talk to him? Y'know, see if I can get him to calm down a bit?" Finn asked, sounding hopeful. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had been going out of his way to spend time with Stork, unlike in the past when he only stayed with the pilot when Aerrow told him to.

"Yeah Finn, you're good with words……sometimes, see if you can cheer him up a little." Aerrow answered, happy to see that Finn was concerned about their teammate also. The blonde just nodded and walked through the door, to the end of the hall towards Stork's room.

He knocked quietly, trying not to startle the already paranoid pilot. Finn heard a quiet "come in" from inside the room. Finn opened the door, surprised that Stork hadn't locked door from top to bottom like he usually did.

'I guess something really is bugging him.' Finn thought. He found Stork lying on his stomach on the bed with his face buried in his arms. "Hard day huh?" the blonde asked with a big smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

Stork looked up and him and couldn't help cracking a small nervous smile. "You have no idea." The pilot answered, getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Aerrow is right y'know? You work yourself almost to death and then you worry yourself even more with situations that probably won't even happen. You need to take a break every once in a while." Finn said, moving to sit next to Stork.

"I guess you're right…." Stork said with a yawn, feeling his eyelids get heavy. "Of course I'm right! We all care about you Stork, believe me just take my advice and…" Finn stopped talking when he heard a soft thump next to him.

He looked to his side to see that the Merb had finally fallen asleep. Finn rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Have a nice sleep Stork, you deserve it." Finn said quietly before turning the light off and closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done! There will be a new chapter up in about a week or two, so keep reading and don't forget to R&R. Thanks!


	2. Unease

Hey guys! Well its chapter two of my story and so far it seems to be going pretty smoothly. So read and enjoy, don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Stork, or Finn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stork awoke it was completely black in his room. He yawned and rubbed his blurry, sleep filled eyes to check the time. "One in the morning?!" Stork yelled, scrambling out of his room to check on the Condor. He had forgotten how badly they needed crystals to power the ship and with what little they had left, the ship could go at any minute.

Finn had woken up at the sound of Stork's scream and was preparing to go back to sleep until he felt the ship begin to move. Groaning, he got up to see why Stork had decided to take off. Just as he had predicted, Stork was flying the ship and frantically mumbling to himself. Shaking his head, the blonde came up behind Stork and put a hand on his back.

The pilot jumped and shrieked at the unexpected touch. "Dude, calm down it's only me." Finn said sleepily. Stork was wide-eyed and clutching his chest while taking labored breaths to try and calm himself down. "Finn……you know you can't sneak up on me like that." Stork said, while turning back around to take the controls again.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to ask you what you were doing up so late." Finn said. "Aerrow forgot to wake me up and we're running low on crystal fuel, I need to get us to a refueling station or else it will be a horrible decent into the wastelands." Stork answered with a sigh and an eye twitch.

"I'm surprised that no one else woke up, especially with that scream you let out earlier." Finn said with a laugh. He was wide awake now, and didn't really feel like going back to sleep. "I'm actually kind of happy that no one else woke up. I don't feel like dealing with them right now." Stork said with a small smile.

"Really? I thought you liked talking to Piper." Finn said. "Only when she has the right navigation and mission specs but having a conversation with her is another thing." Stork replied. Actually, now that he thought about it he and Piper really had nothing in common. "I do really like talking to you, Finn." The Merb added.

"You do? Cause I always had the feeling that you didn't like me that much." Finn answered. 'Wait….did I just say that out loud?' Stork thought to himself. "Uhh….yeah I guess I do." Stork said. He felt like he could smack himself, when did he become so open especially around Finn? Now that he thought about it, he had been feeling weird around the blonde lately.

There was always a strange feeling in his stomach whenever he was around Finn and the sharpshooter made him want to burst out in a smile, even if the joke he was telling was stupid, or if what he said made no sense at all. "You okay Stork?" Finn asked, breaking the pilot out of his thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine….for now. I think I may be catching something." Stork answered with uncertainty.

Finn just rolled his eyes and responded "Whatever you say Stork." The Merb let out a relived breath when he saw the crystal station up ahead. At least now he could get something done instead of having awkward conversations with Finn. "Thanks for keeping me company but you can go back to bed now; I can handle the rest myself." Stork said, he really wanted to be alone to think.

"Nah, I'm too awake now, I'm gonna go get dressed and I'll help you re-stock when we land." Finn said, putting a hand on Stork's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. "Oh, y-yeah go ahead." Stork said quietly. What was it about the blonde that made him so nervous? He didn't understand what it all meant.

"Maybe Finn ended up getting some kind of disease. He, Aerrow, and Junko are always 'exploring' unknown Terras, who knows what kind of disgusting germs could have attached themselves to them." Stork murmured to himself. He forced himself to stop thinking about it when they had finally reached the station.

'I'll think about it later, right now I just need to get the Condor fixed and refueled.' Stork thought while landing the Condor on one of the platforms. Stork looked at the clock on the wall, it was only two AM everyone else would be asleep for a while. He smiled he could be alone with Finn. The smile faded as soon as he realized what he had just thought 'alone with Finn.' This wasn't going to end well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter down! I can't wait to get the next one up, it will probably take about the same amount of time. So remember keep the reviews coming and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Exhaustion

So the third chapter is here and I just realized that I have been forgetting to put warnings in here. I feel a little stupid at the moment, but I will fix that in this chapter. So read and enjoy! Sorry this one took so long guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Finn, Stork, or any other Storm Hawks characters…..unless Fipke is interested in selling them.

Warnings: In case you didn't read the warnings before clicking on this fic, this WILL be StorkxFinn, yaoi, male on male, Stork seme, Finn uke, eventual lemon……umm there's really no other way to explain this. If you don't like any of these things, DO NOT read this and complain about it afterwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork sighed as he stepped off the Condor he had no clue why his thoughts have been straying to Finn lately. "Maybe if I hurry I can finish restocking before Finn gets here." Stork said to himself. He rubbed his eyes, even after the hours of sleep he still felt worn down. 'If I can at least last until the rest of the team wakes up, everything should be fine.' Stork thought.

The pilot checked his pockets on his way to the small building that held the crystals, they didn't have very much money left but they also didn't have enough time to stop at a Terra and hope to find any. Stork sighed and thought 'Oh well, at least I have time to repair the Condor in somewhat peace and quiet.' Stork entered the store and pulled whatever money he had out of his pocket.

"Okay, how many fuel crystals will this get me?" Stork asked, placing what he had on the counter. "That will get you about one crate I'll get you one from the back." the cashier said before retrieving the requested crystals for Stork from the back room. Stork thanked him and carried the heavy crate out.

Stork was exhausted and felt like his arms were about to fall off. The Merb put the box down and sat on it, wondering how he was going to get it back to the Condor without dislocating his arms in the process. "Hey dude!" an excited voice sounded from behind him. Stork flinched a little and turned to see Finn with his normal smile plastered on his face.

He gave a weak smile at his blonde team mate, not really feeling in the most cheery mood. "Need some help carrying that?" Finn asked, pointing at the box. "Sure why not." Stork answered. He stood up and grabbed one handle, while Finn took the other. With the two of them carrying it, the crate was practically weightless now.

"So what happened? Normally you have no trouble carrying these things by yourself." Finn asked looking at Stork for his answer. "I guess….. I'm still kind of tired…" Stork replied half heartedly, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. "Well Aerrow said that you had been up for three days, maybe you should get some more sleep." Finn said.

Stork made a huffing noise and said "Not an option, the Condor needs repairs and besides, without me at the helm, we'll go down faster than you do in battle." "Hey! So what if I get shot down every once in a while? I'm the best sharpshooter in Atmos!" Finn shot back. Stork rolled his eyes and said "Let's just get these crystals back to the Condor."

"Whatever you say 'Captain'." The blonde replied with slight sarcasm. Stork didn't reply, it was best not to start anything with Finn. The two had reached the Condor after a few moments of silence and put the crate down inside the carrier ship. The pilot was relieved, now he could start working on the repairs; preferably alone.

Stork closed the hatch and began heading to the engine room only to find a still energetic Finn in his way. "Soooo what are we gonna do now?" Finn asked. "Well….**I'm** going to the engine room to fix up the Condors' defenses and get one of these fuel crystals into the array. You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve the Condor in any way." Stork answered.

"Oh, okay." Finn said a little disappointed. With that Stork walked past him and into the engine room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There chapter three is officially done! Sorry if this one was a bit boring, I'll try to make the next one better, promise. So R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Dreams

Okay so I've finally gotten to the fourth chapter. I tried to get this one out asap since the last one took me so long. Anyways read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I don not own Storm Hawks unfortunately. But if I did....I think everyone would know.

Warnings: Guy on guy, yaoi, lemon in later chapters. This one is a little limy so if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork entered the engine room and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Finn surprisingly hadn't decided to follow him. Stork dug through the tool box that he kept in the corner. For once the damage wasn't as bad as he predicted there were only a few loose bolts and a crack or two that he could sauter in no time.

It really was weird, normally Finn didn't listen to anyone and simply did what was best for him at the moment. When Aerrow told him to do something the most he ever got out of Finn was a "yeah right" or "whatever." But if Stork told him what to do, the sharpshooter did it without question.

"Maybe Finn really is sick, maybe he has a parasite and he passed the queen on to me...there's no other explanation." Stork whispered to himself in a panicked voice as he began to fix the ship's engine. "Finn will have to be locked up so that no one else gets infected, although it's probably already too late." the pilot said a little more hysterically this time.

He'd have to tell Aerrow and the others when they wake up, until then he would just have to stay in the engine room. Stork continued working but began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

Finn paced around, waiting for Stork to finish fixing the Condor's engine. He had been in there for almost an hour, normally it only took him about fifteen to thirty minutes to fix anything. Finn smiled to himself, the Merb really was a gifted mechanic it seemed there was almost nothing that he couldn't fix.

A loud thud interrupted the blonde's thoughts and Finn ran to the engine room to make sure everything was alright. When the doors opened, he discovered the cause of the sound Stork had collapsed from lack of sleep. Finn breathed a small sigh of relief and bent down to make sure that Stork didn't crack his head on anything. "Aerrow was right you do work too hard." Finn said. With that, he picked up the unconscious pilot and carried him to his room.

"Stork..." a familiar voice called his name. "You need to wake up eventually." the voice said. 'Wake up?' Stork thought, he opened his eyes to see Finn smiling at him. Stork jumped a bit and asked "W-what are you doing in my room?" "It doesn't really matter." Finn answered, crawling up on the bed and closer to Stork.

The Merb tried to back up as far as he could only to find the headboard. "There's no where to go Stork, don't worry I'll be gentle." Finn said in a husky voice. "You'll wha-" Stork didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Finn's lips came crashing down on him. His eyes went wide and he tried to push the blonde off of him.

Finn grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Stork felt the blonde try to push into his mouth with his tongue. Stork clenched his teeth and kept his mouth shut. Finn let out a low laugh with his lips still pressed against Stork's. Finn lightly bit his lip, Stork gasped and held back a moan as Finn took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the pilot's mouth.

Stork desperately tried to free his hands from the other boy's grip but only succeeded in the hold on him becoming tighter. Finn's tongue danced in Stork's mouth trying to coax his into play. The sharpshooter finally released Stork's lips, in need of air. They both had a stain of pink on their cheeks but for entirely different reasons.

Finn pressed his body flush against Stork's and said "I love it when you act stubborn like this." "H-hold on a minute Finn, I think that whatever disease you have has spread to your brain we need to ah!..." Stork's babbling turned into a moan when took the chance to slide his hand up the Merb's shirt and pinched a nipple.

'Where did my belts go?' Stork wondered however it wasn't long until the thought was discarded as Finn bunched his shirt up and continued the assault on his chest. Finn released Stork's wrists but Stork was too lost in the pleasure of Finn's actions to realize and they continued to rest above his head. The blonde smiled and licked his way down Stork's chest.

Stork was panting and writhing under Finn's tongue, every part of his mind screamed "Wrong!" but why couldn't he bring himself to stop it? Stork let out a loud moan when Finn reached his pants and cupped the bulge inside. "You ready for this Stork?" he asked. Stork didn't answer, right now he would do almost anything to release the ache between his legs. "I'll take that as a yes." Finn answered for him with a wink.

Stork awoke panting and sweating. "It....was all a dream?" he asked himself. He looked around, he was in his room but this time there was no Finn. Unfortunately the bulge in his pants had not decided to disappear also. Stork groaned, nothing ever ended well with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Another chapter all done. Hope this one was better than the last one. Don't forget to leave a review!


	5. More Than Friends?

Hey guys, fifth chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been patient with my slow updates and who are still reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or the wonderful characters I'm using in this story. They are only my temporary puppets.

Warnings: StorkxFinn, yaoi, boy on boy love, future lemon, if you hate these things leave now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork buried his face in his hands, what kind of dream was _**that**_? He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He looked down at the arousal still trapped in his pants. 'Okay there are two ways to solve this and one of them is definitely out so that means my only other option is a cold bath.' Stork thought.

This was not going to be easy. Not only were the other squadron members awake, what would happen if he ran into Finn? Stork's face began to heat up, there was no way he could face Finn after what had just happened. He shook the thoughts of the blonde out of his head, he was the last thing Stork needed to think about now.

"Well it's either sooner or later..." Stork said to himself. He stood up, which was a lot harder than he thought it would be and grabbed one of the towels he kept in his room. He closed his eyes and tried to look as normal as possible before stepping out the door. He scanned his eyes down the hallway thankfully seeing no one there.

The pilot breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk as quietly as he could down to the bathroom. Even though he was only walking a few feet, it felt like miles to him. Each step seemed to take him farther away than any closer. Stork let a small smile creep onto his face, he was almost there just a few more steps and..."Hey Stork!"

The Merb's ears twitched and he felt like bursting into tears. 'I was so close....' Stork thought sadly. After covering the front of his pants with his towel, he sighed and turned to face the person calling him. Aerrow came down the hallway smiling, happy to see that his friend was feeling better. "How are ya holding up buddy?" the redhead asked. "J-just fine..." Stork answered before adding "Ummmm what happened to me?"

"You must have collapsed from all of the stress you've been putting yourself through lately. Finn found you in the engine room completely out of it and took you back to your room so you could sleep it off," Aerrow replied. Stork's eyes widened "Finn helped me?" he asked, slightly shocked. Aerrow laughed and said "Don't act so surprised he cares about you more than you think."

"He....what?" Stork asked. "Nevermind, you'll figure it out." Aerrow said, turning and giving a small wave to say he was leaving. The Merb just stood there with a confused look on his face he had no clue what the boy had meant by that but he had a while to himself to think it over.

Aerrow smiled to himself, he hoped Stork would figure out what he was talking about soon. He entered the helm of the ship, everyone still looked worried about their pilot especially Finn. "Stork's alright." he announced. The other members of the team instantly turned their attention towards their leader.

"Really?! He's awake?" Finn asked, sounding more excited than Aerrow had ever heard in his life. "Yeah, he's taking a bath right now. Let's leave him alone for a while I don't think that he feels like dealing with anybody right now." Aerrow said. Junko, who was seated next to Finn, slapped the blonde on the back and said "See? You were all worried over nothing."

"Yeah I guess you were right...." Finn said with a weak smile, he was still worried and everyone could tell. "Finn." Aerrow called getting his attention before continuing "He's fine, I promise." The sharpshooter simply nodded and accepted Aerrow's answer although he didn't really believe it. All he wanted right now was to see the Merb for himself.

Stork sat in the tub of cold water thankful that his arousal had died down. Aerrow's words still replayed in his head 'He cares about you more than you think.' "Ohhhh." Stork groaned, laying his head against the back of the tub with his eyes closed. "What did he mean by that?" Stork asked himself quietly. He racked his brain, trying to think of an answer.

'Wait a minute....there's no way he meant.....' Stork thought as he sat up with a jolt. "But Finn couldn't be....in love with me.....could he?" the pilot asked himself. Stork let out a shuddering sigh, "I guess there's only one way to find out." he said lowly. He would have to ask Finn about it himself, after all there were only two possible answers the blonde boy could give him.

Stork still didn't know what he would do if Finn said "yes" but for some reason he felt a small sting of pain at the thought of him saying "no." 'Maybe.....I like him a little too.' the Merb thought with a small smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! Another chapter done, and the fic is still pretty far from finished. So anyway guys, R&R and I'll update soon!


	6. Ready

Yay! Sixth chapter and still going strong! Thanks for all the reviews and compliments, I'm really happy that people are getting into this fic. Sorry it took me so long to update this time, I was at A-kon, and the week shortly after was my graduation. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me! XD

Warnings: The usual. Yaoi, eventual lemon, boy on boy, StorkxFinn leave if you hate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own these two pretty boys but I can still pretend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork had finally gotten out of the bath and was walking back to his room, trying to think of a way to talk to Finn about his current "situation." 'This isn't going to be easy.' Stork thought. He had never really been in a relationship with anyone before much less actually liked someone enough to even consider it.

Stork sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair before entering his room. The Merb was preparing to get re-dressed in his uniform until a knock on his door got his attention. He gave an annoyed huff and went to answer it. "Who is it?" he decided to ask before opening up to anyone. "C'mon Stork it's me open up." Finn's voice answered from the other end.

"Can I help you?" Stork asked when he opened the door. Finn's face heated up and a light pink blush came to his cheeks, the pilot was naked with only a towel around his waist to cover himself. Stork had tried to look annoyed but when he saw the flushed look on the blonde's face, his stare softened a bit.

Finn mentally slapped himself when he realized that he had been eying Stork like a horny schoolgirl. "Oh..uh..I-I just wanted to see how you were doing." Finn finally answered. "As you can see I'm doing fine, all I want right now is some quiet so that I can get dressed and to get back to steering the Condor." Stork replied.

"Oh, yeah no problem buddy! But can we talk later y'know when no one's around?" Finn asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. The Merb simply nodded before closing the door. Finn's face broke out into a huge grin and he silently cheered for himself. Aerrow was the first to see the blonde on his way back to the helm.

"So I guess he said yes?" Aerrow asked Finn. "Am I really that obvious?" Finn asked back. Aerrow gave a small laugh and patted the sharpshooter on the back. "I'm sure that Junko and Piper were surprised." Aerrow said. "Uhhh yeah about that.....I still haven't really told either of them." Finn said, while scratching the back of his head.

The redhead looked a little confused, he didn't know why Finn hadn't told the other members of the squadron. "Well I'm planning on telling them, it's just Junko might accidentally blab to Stork before I get a chance to talk to him and Piper is......" Finn trailed off. "Piper is?" Aerrow tried to continue for him. "Piper seems like she wouldn't be too happy about relationships within the squad." Finn said.

"I understand, just tell them when you're ready." Aerrow said. "Thanks, I'm gonna go make sure my skimmer is fixed before Stork is ready to take off." Finn said, continuing down the hall to the bridge. Almost as soon as Finn left, Stork came out of his room and began to head for the helm. Aerrow turned around and gave a small wave to the Merb behind him.

"So are we ready to take off Stork?" Aerrow asked once the pilot had caught up to him. "Yeah the damage to the Condor is only minimal now, but if they manage to hit an engine......I just hope we survive the descent to the wastelands." Stork said, while his eye twitched. "We'll be fine." Aerrow said as the door opened and the two entered the helm.

Junko looked up and gave one of his usual bright smiles to the Merb before saying "Hey Stork, glad to see you're finally awake!" Stork gave a small nod in his direction to acknowledge that he had heard the Wallop and headed straight for the Condor's controls and released the grappling hooks that were holding the airship to the mountain.

Before leaving Stork took one last look behind him and noticed they were missing someone. "Uhhhh....Finn is still on the ship right?" Stork asked. "He's checking his skimmer out, don't worry we wouldn't leave Finn behind." Aerrow answered. The pilot gave a small satisfied smile and with that, the Condor once again took to the skies.

There was a long period of silence on the ship, which for the Storm Hawks, was pretty rare, but for Stork it was like a blessing. For once he could finally think clearly, that is until a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Stork gave a shriek and turned around to see the blonde sharpshooter trying not to laugh.

"How many times have I told you not to do that to me?! Do all of you WANT me to have a heart attack?!" the Merb said angrily to the boy in front of him. "Sorry dude, Aerrow just wanted me to tell you to head to Terra Norde we got a distress call from the Blizzarians." "Yeah no problem." Stork replied, regaining his breath and turning around once again to steer the ship.

He was about to turn the Condor in the direction Norde was in until he felt an arm drape around his shoulder. Finn was suddenly next to him and in a whisper said "I really am sorry that I scared you so bad, don't worry I'll make it up to you later." he gave a wink to the pilot and went to sit with the other members of the squad. Stork felt his lips tug into a small smile, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES! All done! I will definitely get the next chapter out faster school is over and the only thing standing in the way of me and this fic is the Sims 3. R&R everyone!


	7. Attacked

Wow I made it to the seventh chapter. Okay stuff is finally gonna happen, not just between Stork and Finn, there will also be an actual plot other than those two trying to get in each others pants. So read enjoy and remember to review!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Finn, Stork, or any other characters that I am about to use in this chapter.

Warnings: The usual, boy on boy, future lemon, StorkxFinn, do NOT read it if you don't like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm....shouldn't there be Cyclonian border patrols all over the place?" Stork asked as they closed in on Terra Norde. "Normally yes, but don't you remember? The Blizzarians don't have flying skimmers, so there's really no need for a patrol in the sky." Piper answered, as she looked though the telescope, trying to catch any sign of Cyclonians.

"Stork has a point though....didn't they expect the Blizzarians to at least call for help?" Aerrow said, becoming wary of the absence of their enemies. Almost immediately after Aerrow said this, the ship was hit and lurched forward. Stork sighed giving the redhead a "why did I even bring it up?" look. The boy acknowledged Stork's look with somewhat of a chuckle before saying "Everyone, get to your skimmers now!"

The rest of the squad dashed to the hangar quickly, leaving the Merb to defend the Condor on his own again. Junko and Piper had already mounted their skimmers, waiting for Aerrow to hurry up and get on his. "Hey Finn!" Aerrow called before the blonde boy could get on his ride. Once he turned his head to look at the redhead he continued "I want you to stay here with Stork, we could really use you on those cannons." "Got ya!" Finn said with an excited smile.

Another blast rocked the Condor "Uh Aerrow we should probably get going NOW!" Piper said a little frantically. Aerrow simply nodded as Radarr jumped off his shoulder to get in the sidecar before Aerrow joined him. With that the hangar door opened and the Storm Hawks took off. Finn ran as fast as he could to get back to the helm to man the cannons.

There he found Stork in somewhat of a panic, hearing him mumbling about losing the ship if nothing was done about their attackers. Finn was about to surprise the pilot, but decided against it since he was trying to avoid being hit by enemy fire. Instead he merely tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

Stork looked back quickly, but turned back to keeping his eyes on the skies and said "I thought you were going to help me get rid of the Cyclonians breathing down my neck." "I am, Aerrow told me to hang back and use the cannons to take them out." Finn replied. "Then do it!" Stork almost yelled as the ship shook from being hit yet again.

Finn jumped onto one of the cannons and was quickly outside, ready to shoot down anyone who came near the Condor. He spied Aerrow, Piper, and Junko who seemed to be holding off the opposing forces well. Finn was starting to think that he wouldn't see any action at all, that is until a few Talons who seemed to come from nowhere blasted the ship once again.

The sharpshooter smirked to himself before taking aim. He shot twice from the canon, effectively taking out the Talons. "Gotcha." Finn said to himself with a small laugh. "Nice shooting, but we've got some more coming there's no time to celebrate." Stork came in over the intercom. "Don't worry Stork you're with the Finnster now, I'll keep you safe." Finn answered back.

"Um....Y-yeah you do that...." Stork said quietly before shutting the intercom off. Finn laughed again as he took down more skimmers, he could practically see the blush on Stork's face. It made the blonde even more anxious to tell the Merb how he truly felt. Finn was riled up, he'd never had this much fun in battle before and he had certainly never taken out this many Talons.

"13, 14, 15...." Finn was counting as he shot down anyone who dared come near the Condor, until for some reason the attack turned into a retreat. 'Aw man.' Finn thought angrily. Aerrow was flying next to him in a second, "Looks like they gave up. I'll go gather the others, tell Stork to land on Norde." the redhead commanded. Finn felt himself being pulled back into the airship, he sighed and turned to the Merb at the controls.

"Aerrow said to land on Norde." Finn said, getting up and standing next to Stork. The pilot didn't answer and soon found himself being jabbed in the head. "Hey! You listenin'?" Finn asked, while poking his head. "Yes! I heard you!" Stork replied angrily, swiping the prodding hand away. Finn smiled, he loved winding Stork up. The fight wasn't too high in the sky, it didn't take long for them to land.

Almost immediately after the ship touched the ground, there were cheers of victory coming from down the hallway. "I can't believe we chased 'em off so easily!" Junko said happily, high-fiving Finn when he walked by the blonde. "Yeah....it was almost too easy..." Piper answered with suspicion. "Don't worry Piper, if they come back we'll just take them down again." Aerrow said, with his usual cheerful smile on.

"If you say so.....I'm going to call Suzi-Lu on the radio and let her know that the attack was called off." Piper said, before walking off. "If they offer for us to join in ANY snow sports again, I'm staying right here." Stork said with a slight grimace. The last thing he needed was to freeze to death on Terra Norde. Finn grinned at Stork's comment about staying behind, maybe he wouldn't have to wait until that night to talk with the pilot after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes I know I am a jerk for not having anything really happen in this chapter. Don't worry things will happen soon, as I said before I am trying not to rush things too much, I do want this to be believable after all. Oh man this chapter took longer to write than I thought, maybe the next one will come quicker. Anyways, sorry for my ramblings R&R and I will get the next chapter out ASAP! Until next time, see ya~!


End file.
